Sweet Sixteen - Sasodei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: It's Deidara's sweet 16 birthday and Sasori has a birthday surprise for Deidara that he will never forget. Smut one shot! A birthday fic for Redsand! Very Hard Yaoi


Sweet Sixteen – Sasodei

Deidara sat enjoying his cake and presents from the rest of the Akatsuki, but had noticed that Sasori hadn't shown up once during the whole thing. He smiled politely at the compliments and thanked everyone accordingly, but couldn't help feeling disheartened by Sasori's non appearance.

He was the youngest member of Akatsuki, only turning 16 today and yet Sasori still treated him as an infantile most of the time. Sure he deserved it sometimes but he had been working harder to make Sasori like him more instead of getting hit or shouted at constantly.

He finished his cake and stayed another hour in the kitchen with the rest of them, but finally made the excuse that he was tired and excused himself to his and Sasori's room. He knew he would probably just lie on the bed and feel sorry for himself instead of having any of the fun he had downstairs as little as it was.

He walked up the stairs and to his and Sasori's room. Turning the knob slowly incase Sasori was working on a puppet or something, not wanting to disrupt the puppetmaster in any case. He opened the door wider and stepped into the room.

His breath caught at the scene laid out before him. Candles filled every stand in the room and even some sat on the floor. Their soft flicker of yellow casting brilliant patterns on the walls. The bed had been remade with black satin sheets that the candle light brought to life with every movement of the flame.

Rose petals had been scattered on the floor in every direction making the room smell beautiful and almost hypnotic. Deidara reached down and picked up a rose petal from the floor and rubbed it between his fingers. He loved the silky feel it had, holding it up to his nose he breathed in its intoxicating aroma.

"Do you like it, Dei-chan?" A voice said from the bathroom. Deidara jumped at the sound and looked over at the puppetmaster standing in the doorway. "Yes, un. It's beautiful, but what's it all for?" He asked softly. "It's for you, Dei." Sasori said waving a hand around the room.

Deidara gasped softly at the words. "For me, un?" He asked with wide eyes. "Yes, for you. Every bit of it." Sasori said as he made his way to Deidara. He grabbed Deidara's face softly in his hands and closed the distance without hesitation. His lips were soft and warm against Deidara's as he pulled Deidara closer to him.

A soft gasp escaped Deidara's lips and Sasori slipped his tongue inside. A moan came tumbling out of Deidara as he grabbed on to Sasori for support. Sasori walked them backwards until he had Deidara's knees against the bed. Deidara tumbled onto the bed as Sasori advanced on him.

Sasori crawled up over the top of Deidara and began the kiss again. Tongues pressed against each other and wrapped around each other both wanting something more out of this. Sasori ran his hand up Deidara's shirt and tweaked Deidara's nipple, causing Deidara to gasp and press against Sasori tighter.

Sasori smirked into the kiss and pressed their groins together. A long moan escaped Deidara's lips as the heat began to build in his midsection. Sasori smirked as he continued to grind them together. He began kissing down Deidara's neck and nibbled Deidara's jawline. Deidara felt as though he could explode from so much happiness and pleasure.

Sasori rose up above Deidara long enough to remove Deidara's shirt. He quickly tossed it to the floor as he turned back to the panting gasping blonde beneath him. He eyed Deidara's bared chest and stomach with admiration. The milky white skin was a good contrast to the black satin sheets beneath them. Deidara's blonde hair was splayed out across the sheets as well almost looking like angel wings around him.

So angelic and so innocently pure, and yet so corruptible. Sasori leaned down and kissed Deidara's chest, catching the nipple in his mouth on his way across the flesh. He rolled the nipple between his lips and tongue causing Deidara to rise up off the bed in ecstasy.

Sasori released the nipple and moved across to the other one repeating the process. Deidara's groin pulsed painfully against the restriction of his pants. He wanted so much more and yet he wasn't sure he was ready for more. But damn this felt so good! Sasori reached down and unbuttoned Deidara's pants, watching as his expression went from lust to a sort of scared confusion.

Sasori chuckled lightly and whispered in Deidara's ear, "Relax Dei-chan, your going to love this I swear." Deidara smiled shyly and nodded. Sasori reached a hand down inside of Deidara's pants and squeezed Deidara throbbing, weeping member. Deidara came up off the bed in an explosion of pure white hot pleasure. This was better than anything he'd ever known.

Sasori began to rub the head with his thumb causing moans and gasps to tear from Deidara's throat. Deidara's head was swimming from the pleasure and his body cried out for more. He couldn't believe he was here at this moment with the guy he'd had a crush on since they met, doing things to him that he was sure would never feel as good with anyone else.

Moans of ecstasy kept coming from Deidara as Sasori kept rubbing. Sasori noticed his own pulsing member making his pants grow tighter and tighter as well. He stroked Deidara's head a couple more times and then swiftly and fluently removed Deidara's pants and boxers. Deidara lay completely exposed to Sasori's wanting eyes.

Sasori now studied the beauty beneath him. Deidara lay panting and blushing before him. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He ran his hands over the silky white flesh, unable to take his eyes off of him for even a moment. He never believed in God or any of that stuff, but Deidara was as pure and beautiful to him as an angel would be.

Sasori leaned down and captured Deidara's lips in a hot fiery kiss and pressed into Deidara's groin with his own. A moan slipped passed bruised lips into the puppeteer's mouth. Sasori smirked at his soon to be uke. Oh how he loved the noises that this blonde beauty could make. Deidara shyly reached up and tugged Sasori's shirt up over his head.

He looked at Sasori's puppet body in awe and wonder. He ran his fingers softly down the seems that held Sasori's body together. His eyes widened slightly at the feel of the skin. It felt so real. He had seen Sasori shirtless in battle. He had known all along that Sasori was a puppet. He just never dreamed he would feel so real under his touch.

A groan of gratitude came from the puppeteer's lips as Deidara explored the crevices and seems of his torso, neck, and shoulders. He loved how soft Deidara's fingertips felt on his skin. He was thankful that he had made his chakra network run throughout his entire body. The idea of not being able to feel Deidara's touch would be too excruciating.

Deidara slipped his fingers to the clasp on Sasori's pants. He carefully eased open the button and slid down the zipper. He looked up into Sasori's eyes to see what expression the puppet held. Sasori looked completely at ease. He smiled softly at Deidara, which encouraged the younger male to continue. He slipped the fabric down Sasori's hips and onto the floor.

Sasori pushed Deidara back onto the bed and pulled his legs up for better access. He placed three fingers in front of Deidara's lips. "Suck, Dei." He ordered softly. Deidara opened his mouth slowly, eyes never leaving Sasori. Sasori slipped a finger into Deidara's mouth and Deidara instinctively wrapped his tongue around it. He sucked slowly and sensually on the finger as Sasori moved it in and out.

Deidara ran his tongue to the tip of the finger and then engulfed it a moment later. Sasori added the second to be coated and Deidara repeated the seductive process. Sasori couldn't hold back a moan as he watched the blonde angel before him seductively suck on his fingers. He wanted to grab the blonde and pound him through the mattress now. But he knew he'd never get another chance if he did that. So he kept it slow and simple.

He placed the third finger in Deidara's mouth with the other two and began thrusting them in and out slowly, coating them as much as possible. Once he was sure they were wet enough he pulled them out of Deidara's mouth and then kissed his lips, softly running his tongue along Deidara's lips tasting his saliva. His angelic uke tasted sweet like cake and frosting. A quiver went through Deidara as Sasori sucked on his lip.

Sasori stood and placed Deidara's legs on his shoulders, one on either side and positioned the first finger at his entrance. He poked slowly against the tight ring of muscles trying to ease passed the barrier. Deidara relaxed as much as possible, knowing it would hurt if he didn't. He was a virgin but he had talked to Itachi about this several times in case the day came when he would be in this position. Now he was and he couldn't have been happier.

Except for the pain he was feeling as the finger pushed in deeper and deeper. It felt like the finger was the whole damn hand and all he wanted now was for Sasori too-----DO THAT AGAIN! He came up off the bed in an earth shattering moment of pure pleasure as the finger hit something inside of him. Sasori saw the reaction and aimed his finger for that direction. Hitting the spot again, Deidara began wiggling all over the bed.

Sasori placed a hand at Deidara's hip to steady him as he continually rubbed against the bundle of nerves deep inside of the blonde. Deidara was panting and moaning loudly as Sasori continued to pleasure him beyond words, beyond thoughts, beyond coherency. Sasori added the second finger and then the third a moment later. Deidara was to caught up to notice that the finger had multiplied to two more and all he could feel was pleasure.

Sasori kept thrusting and scissoring the fingers, stretching and loosening slightly as he went. Deidara had his head thrown back and eyes closed with his lips parted slightly and drool beginning to run out the corner of his mouth. He was in heaven, floating above the clouds with just a single brush against that spot deep within him. He never knew it could feel this good. Itachi had said it was a feeling like no other. Damn if the Uchiha wasn't right.

Sasori pulled his fingers out all the way and reached for a tube of lubrication. Deidara opened his eyes slowly and frowned. "Danna, what are you doing, un?" He asked in a slurred almost drunken voice. Sasori smiled and pushed Deidara's legs apart again. "Hang on there, Dei-chan. Danna's far from done." Sasori said seductively. Deidara laid his head back on the bed and sighed in relief. He would surely have died if Sasori had left him like this.

Sasori lubed his member generously before positioning at Deidara's entrance. He slowly pushed in and stopped every couple seconds or so to let Deidara adjust. Deidara winced a little as he felt the member sliding in inch by inch. Sasori kept up the process until he felt his member hit a spot inside of the blonde letting him know he had reached his point. Deidara came up off the bed moaning loudly and threw his arms around Sasori's neck.

"Danna, un! Ahh!" Deidara shouted as his stomach tingled and his body reflexively tightened. Sasori moaned at the extra tightness that Deidara had created in his ecstatic pleasure. Sasori began to thrust lightly trying to set a rhythm and keep Deidara steady as well. Not an easy task when every thrust caused Deidara to jump uncontrollably. Sasori smiled at Deidara calmly and lay Deidara back on the bed. Grabbing his hips to keep him from moving so much, Sasori thrusted evenly and steadily.

Deidara began panting and moaning loudly as he felt Sasori slide in and out of him. He felt so good and his body was heating up tremendously. He ran his hands over his own stomach and chest loving the feeling of the fingertips across his own skin coupled with the sensations Sasori was creating. Sasori watched in fascination and lust as Deidara continued to touch his own body everywhere. He ran his fingers over his nipples and stopped to pinch them a moment before moaning extremely loud.

His cock throbbed painfully for attention and his hand shot down and around it expertly. He squeezed his cock a couple of times, causing an explosion of new sensations to emerge from him. He rubbed the tip with his thumb and touched the slit, feeling precum on his fingers when he moved his thumb. God he was so hot and so horny and this felt so damned awesome! Sasori kept up a steady pace of thrusting and watching the blonde play with himself.

He was sure that if he kept watching to much that he would cum before they ever really got started. He closed his eyes a second and then opened them again quickly. On second thought he didn't want to miss a thing. He watched as Deidara played with his cock with one hand and his nipples with the other. He was so damned beautiful and Sasori would make sure that no one else ever got to touch his uke angel! Dei-chan was his and only his.

Deidara was steadily pumping his cock now and Sasori could feel him getting tighter and tighter. He noticed how Deidara kept pinching his same nipple making it turn a bright pink, in the intensity of the pleasure. Somehow that made Sasori even harder. He stabbed into Deidara over and over keeping the angel right into the blonde's prostate. Deidara clenched tightly as cum shot out onto Sasori's stomach and his own.

Deidara screamed in pleasure as wave after wave of ecstasy hit him. He dropped his head on to the bed gasping rapidly from the exertion. Sasori thrust three more times and came hard filling Deidara to the brim. He shouted "Deidara" And held on to Deidara's hips as tight as he could for stability. Once the waves of pleasure had passed he pulled out and lay on the bed next to his sweating and panting uke.

He ran a finger through the cum on Deidara's belly and stuck it in his mouth. Deidara blushed extremely hard as he watched the erotic scene in front of him. Sasori smiled and pulled Deidara on top of him. "Happy Sweet Sixteen Dei-chan." Sasori said as Deidara cuddled into his chest. "Thank you Danna, un. This was the best birthday ever." Deidara said as he drifted off to sleep. "I love you Dei-chan, and your welcome." Sasori said softly kissing the top of Deidara's head. "I love you too, un." Came the whispered reply from a now exhausted and sleeping uke.


End file.
